the_avengers_age_of_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Robin Pons
"Just because you grow up in a family of abusive monsters doesn’t mean you have to become one." --- Robin Eleonora "Lele" Robin '''Chase '''Pons better known as just Agent Robin Pons, ' is an Inhuman/enhanced individual, a genius-level hacker/technological specialist, and a S.H.I.E.L.D. operative and field agent. Robin was born to Calvin Pons and Rachel Pons, 2 abusive parents she can never forget, She is also the youngest sister of Chris, Mike and Theo Pons. From this Mike and Robin stayed clear and has been under the protection of S.H.I.E.L.D. Pons has had powers for along time but has completed her full Terrigenesis because technically she did it when she was 8 after being brutally "tortured" by her father. Robin took on her mothers last name. She became the tech specialist, operative and field agent in the clearance level of 7. She stays loyal to her oath and does her services of S.H.I.E.L.D. Robin is better known as the given 'The Destroyer of Worlds '''but is worldwide, popularly known as the '''The Canary or Black Canary '''a translation of her league name ''Ta-er al-Sahfer'' (Arabic: Al الطائر الأصفر for Yellow Bird). She spent time on an island for 5 years after a mission from NOV-Eight and joined the League of Shadows then left and became The Canary She is portrayed by Holland O'Brien Biography Early Life Pons was born on April 16, 1985 in Mar del Plata, Argentina to Calvin Ward and Rachel Pons and transferred to Sokovia. Calvin cheated on his wife with Rachel because he wanted more children to take his anger out on, her brothers are actually her half-brothers. She was physically abused by her parents many times like her brothers but she didn't become like 2 of her brothers although she became like almost the deadliest woman in the galaxy, she is the most dangerous and an assassin. NOV-Eight Risky Missions at the age of about 15 in the year 2000 Lele was recruited by this elite secret organization of female operatives that are sworn to protect the people from evil. Pons was considered one of top elite female operatives. They've sent her on risky deep undercover missions and many others giving Pons the title Canary in the process. They've taught her firearms and weaponry, technology and training. this all on S.H.I.E.L.D's radar of her abilities Once in 2003 she was sent on a risking mission to recover a mad scientist named Antoine Suarez in the North of China her jet was shot out of the sky and ended being on a wing of the jet floating for days ending up marooned on a hellish island for a whole year but on her second year she was found by crewman of a ship called the Freighter wear the Dr. Antoine Suarez in which it was from the knowledge that she knew it was him but frightened from him she stayed their with him and experimenter on his subjects basically staying deep undercover for almost a year. In 2004 Pons was on another very risky undercover mission in Hong Kong to find a very dangerous woman that works for HAVOC and HIVE named China White who was an assassin and a member of the Chinese Triad. She dangerously joined the Triad as White's right-hand woman that did her dirty work. Then in 2005 she was sent to Russia and became a member of a Russian Mafia in order to make her promise to Mei from Hong Kong in finding Anatoly Ranskahov and ended up getting tortured instead. In 2006 Robin was sent to a Pharmacologist: Dr Carl Durant undercover where they were harboring bull sharks in containment giving them drugs that made them enhanced (didn't end well of course). In 2007 she became a test subject undercover for Dr. Liz Lavenza in Sokovia who took people in as test subjects forcibly for where she got some of her powers from the scepter. In reality Dr. Lavenza used the scepter with the mind stone in which it controlled the doctors mind to do so. The League of Shadow in 2008 at the age of about 23 Robin was before being recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D found by Alyssa Raatko in starvation where she went deep off the grid and lost contact with NOV-Eight and they actually considered her dead. she was rescued and then recruited by the daughter of Rayşh al-Ghul, Alyssa Raatko to join the L.O.S because Alyssa knew about the fear and resent she harbored. By joining the league she became more integrated in their traditions and protocols. Alyssa father never thought Robin to be special or worthy. So, Alyssa did a memory sharing/mind mending ritual to show him her memories and mind and he considered her to be worthy. Alyssa started falling in love with Robin at first Robin didn't share her affections. Eventually she shared her affections in result of having a started relationship. in this they taught her most of her fighting style and gave her her personality. In one of her years in LOS she was sent from Nanda Parbat, Tibet to Guyana for a man named Juarez. Canary slit his throat in his bed while he was sleeping and his kids found him in the morning. LOS sent her to find an assassin named Butrus Babu Ashraf who went by Merchant Blanc each day she killed about 50 people to get to him but it took about a week and they did something called a Muhakamat Bi'al-nnar meaning Trial by Fire by which the guilt or innocence of the accused is determined by subjecting them to a painful task in order to assess his/her truthfulness, commitment, courage, etc in which he failed. Robin was to kill him painfully which she used her telekinesis to choke him and then through a knife at him then sonic screamed into his ear on November of 2009 Robin lef the leagye and began her prominent warrior lifestyle. On S.H.I.E.L.D's Radar Due to both her expertise and her growing threat to global security, Pons has quickly always been on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar. the Avengers came together and were sent on a mission to retrieve The Canary from her spot and if not cooperative they would have to eliminate her but the avengers disagree. Steve Rogers kidnapped one of her helpers to find out where she has been and where she is now. He gave them everything Robin was on the roof until one of the member of the L.O.S attacked but he could overpower her because she is a lower ran, basically he almost beat her to death but then came the Avengers along with a big group of assassins. She was at the edge of the roof cut with the knife of the assassin but then stabbed the assassin Al-Owal and the others retreated as she through him off a roof. one of the retreated assassins through a dart of of poison that iced her and made her fall off the roof but was caught by a flying S.H.I.E.L.D ship. Robin is seen at the medical bay lying unconscious being monitored by the A.I and given a calmative drug. as the avengers are having a discussion they are attacked by Alyssa Raatko herself and some of her assassins. They blasted their computer inevitably messing with the system that has been keeping Robin in check. Robin awoke uncomfortably and beat down some AOS's then she came to the central through to knives at 2 assassins and super screamed for them to stop making the other assassins go unconscious and Alyssa to flee saying that she will get Robin back also saying her league name and leaves. Robin tells the group that she knows that Alyssa will come back even stronger than, operatives come to her with handcuffs but Fury dismisses them considering her to be of quite use. Robin tells them all about LOS, Alyssa, Rayşh, Sara and how the 2 met until Alyssa was on there radar calling the Canary out in her league name speaking Arabic. As a trick Robin agreed to comeback to the league but Alyssa has to come to S.H.I.E.L.D to take her. As Alyssa came and hugged Robin, she stuck a tranq dart filled with pit-viper venom which kills the person slowly and Alyssa falls to the ground in pain the AOS subdue her. Robin prepares to leave but Fury convinces her to stay and be and agent in which she agrees and finally joins S.H.I.E.L.D as an official operative. Personality Due to her childhood trauma of her abusive parents and brothers as well as her very not calm house environment, she developed somewhat of a very flustered and dangerous personality. Upon this Robin joined the LOS making her an assassin, and proficient warrior becoming more capable, headstrong and confident. Robin displays a quiet reserved demeanor, being rather haunted, burdened by her traumatic experiences but keeping her warrior lifestyle. from this Robin has a sense of honor as well as guilt and remorse for her actions, displaying medium too emotion, morals, remorse and honor. However she lacks a moral compass. She tries to hold on to her humanity and morality other than let go of it like her siblings. from years, Robin is a stern, disciplined, responsible, serious, intelligent, calculating individual and warrior, with fierce determination. as a warrior, Robin is pure of concentration, technique and strategy. For the most part, she is a level-headed, strong-willed and independent woman. Pons normally maintains a controlled, quite emotionless persona. Upon becoming an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D, Pons received a moral compass and has herself more humane, optimistic and moral. She has found friendship in her fellow agents, Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff and the other Avengers. Robin is more raw and courageous. Shown common strength and vitality with leadership potentials. Robin shows an amount of effort that fills her lost voids tapping into her inner strength and fortitude. also having great energy, willpower, vision, mental acuity, aptitude and control. Robin has no patience for 2 faced dishonesty and dislikes when she is being lied to. From this she also grew to be more fierce, bold and protective of her friends holding a more intentional bravado. Robin has also learned to be open about things like her early life connecting to her ''older ''promiscuous behavior and lifestyle, the LOS, social life, her family and her warrior lifestyle although she is not without fear. Robin has also displayed some promiscuous behavior and lifestyle. She often engages in sexual activities at times and with questionable people, something that Robin ignores due to her somewhat developed "go with the flow" attitude. Robin is also not easy to trust people as she is quite cautious. Robin is sly and charming, and has a feisty sarcastic side mixing with her enjoyably amazing attitude sometimes with people she is comfortable to be around. Robin still keep an even mind as her emotions can be a weakness. She is ambitious, determined and sophisticated. Robin has definitely grown to being a charismatic, kind, selfless, self-sacrificing, empathetic and sympathetic, as well as a compassionate individual. Her wisdom and leadership compliments her idealistic, intelligent, hard-working self, that fights and works hard to get what she wants with quite an open-mind and inquisitiveness. Robin is really bold, ambitious, tenacious and fierce as shown that she is always willing to protect her friends and people. In ways from her traumatic experiences of LOS & her family she has "bad, bitchy" side that no one wants to see. in this manner, Robin is considered just like her family members. Robin is manipulative, cunning, devilish, powerful, seductive, fearless, cunning, vindictive, cold, mean and cruel. holding little to no mercy of the people who mess with her. She dislikes certain people like Tony Stark because she thinks that people like him don't know what it's like to go through hard ships and face/make hard decisions and having luxury of using money to make the problems go away the shell of being a "Billionaire, Playboy or girl) who has no meaning. this is particularly from her previous haunting and terrifying experiences with the certain hard ships she has of the considered fragile lines she has walked of a cold and apathetic individual to points where it keeps her holding on to nothing. Robin has kept her warrior lifestyle intact till this day. Being a capable and lethal warrior. With a merciless attitude of ferocity and cruelty. Lack to no lack of a moral compass through becoming optimistic and moral. This being The Canary a highly intelligent, calculating, headstrong, tenacious and level-headed individual being the ambition and complacency. As honorable, moral and humane with pure pure of concentration, technique and strategy, very meticulous. at points of being blunt but brave and courageous keeping her emotions intact and not letting that luxury of her own emotions take control. Greatly determined and fiercely protective. As well as she doesn't stay in one place for long until now describing it as 'Impractical'. She usually keeps her problems both psychological and person aside and deals with them aside while focusing on the task at hand. Powers and Abilities Powers: * '''Gravity Manipulation:Offensive uses of this power include repulsing people or objects with such force to shatter practically anything, increasing gravity to crush or immobilize opponents, decreasing it to render them defenseless, or surrounding one's body in a gravitational field to amplify physical strength. Defensive uses include creating a gravitational force-field to repel all manner of attacks or anchoring oneself to the ground. Robin is able to to levitate, throw tables, hold things and people high above the ground, choke someone and even crush someone all without physical contact. : "Her thing is neuro-electric interfacing, telekinesis, mental manipulation, gravity manipulation basically she is ''weird"'' : ―Maria Hill : Psionics: As a result of exposure to the cosmic energies from the Scepter, that contained the Mind Stone inside of it, Robin Pons acquired an array of psionic powers, which manifest in the form of reddish, glowing energy currents and mist-like shapes. Maria Hill describes her powers as "neuro-electric interface" and called her "weird" because of them. When using her power, her irises sometimes glow a dark, reddish color, especially when using her mental abilities. Robin is one of the strongest members of the Avengers. :* Psionic Energy Manipulation: Pons can project energy blasts, streams, waves and bolts projecting her own psionic and telekinetic energy, allowing her to hit, push/pull or blow away her targets, potentially exerting enough force to destroy them. This energy manifests in any shape and form, outlining her telekinetic spheres of influence, as the energy is visible in a reddish color. When a target of hers is hit with her energy, she can use her telekinesis to inflict further damage. Pons can unleash a wave of reddish aura that tears apart and disintegrate her surroundings. She has shown to be able to shoot psionic energy balls, She can also manipulate this energy to heal/aid allies. she can use this to create a force field and is able to create a highly durable barrier of energy that she can shape and deform as she needs to. Telekinesis: Pons has the ability to mentally move, levitate and otherwise manipulate objects using her psionic energy. She uses this energy to affect and control molecules and particles, allowing her to fully control matter and energy, as well as physical forces (such as kinetic energy, friction, pressure, etc). She can pull and suspend humans and things them apart, stop a train and rip apart things. this power allows her to stop weaponry from coming at her (knives, bullets), give boosts, hurl things and people, contain explosions, bring someone to their knees and blast him vertically down through many floors.was able to create a highly durable barrier of energy that she can shape and deform as she needed to :* Levitation: Pons is able to use her power to move herself through the air and simulate flight, in order to hover and safely float back to the ground. :: "Oh yeah and she has the peak human leverl" :: ―Maria Hill Peak Human Condition '- her abilities and physical attributes are above the average level of the human condition. In other words, she possesses higher strength, speed and reflexes than a normal person. * '''Peak Human Agility '- Her agility is greater than that of normal humans, which make her effective in combat. She can still keep up with beings who have superhuman agility. * 'Peak Human Reflexes/Senses '- Her reflexes are above that of an average normal human that allow her to dodge attacks and react with ease. It also makes it difficult for people to sneak up on her. as well as her senses are also above that of the human ability. * 'Peak Human Flexibility '- She is incredibly flexible. * 'Peak Human Durability '- Robin can take slightly more punishment than a normal human. She is also more resilient. * 'Peak Human Strength '- Though not at the same level as super strength, Robin is still immensely strong, able to lift heavy objects. * '''Peak Human Combat - Robin has better fighting skills than average humans. * Peak Human Endurance - Robin can endure more physical discomfort than average humans. * Peak Human Intelligence - Robin is at the highest limits of the human genius-intellect level * Peak Human Lung Capacity '''- She possesses lung capacity at peak human condition. * '''Peak Human Stamina - Robin has highly developed musculature that generate less fatigue toxins than the musculature of most other humans, enabling her to gain greater endurance * Peak Human Wisdom "You know I can remember everything right?" - Robin Pons * Panmnesia/'Hyperthymesia': Robin can remember absolutely everything she thinks, feels, encounters, and experiences. Robin can remember and recall everything that she has ever experienced, encountered or learned in her lifetime. She needs only to read, hear or see something once and she will never forget it. she continues to learn for the rest of her life and her brain doesn't let it go. Allowing every memory of every event, experience or bit of knowledge from birth to the present to stick. Abilities Robin Pons is one of the most talented spies and lethal assassins in the world, being said by her boss The Quail of NOV-Eight never failing a single mission. Both the NOV-8, the LOS and S.H.I.E.L.D.consider her as one of their most dangerous operatives. Highly skilled in martial arts and hand to hand combat, she also possesses computer hacking skills and training in psychology. Pons' extraordinary skill-set has made her a core member of the Avengers, despite not being applied to the initiative. * Peak of human physical condition: As an assassin, vigilante hero Avenger, Robin is in top physical condition. Despite her small frame, she is strong enough to break someones neck and lift her own body weight. She is strong enough to throw an arrow with enough force to incapacitate someone. She has also demonstrated excellent reflexes, being able to catch an arrow from the air on multiple occasions, and dodge attacks from several types of weaponry such as bullets, lasers and flamethrowers. She was able to hold her own against multiple assassins coming at her but not long enough ** Acrobatics/Free-running: Robin is capable of scaling buildings and running from rooftop to rooftop was ease and has been known to use a scarf to quickly descend from a ceiling. She is able to perform simple parkour and flow gracefully ** Honed senses: Robin has shown the ability to notice danger before anyone else. "I can literally kill you after just one fight" - Robin Pons * Master combatant/Martial artist: Sara is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant due to her training with the League of Assassins highly skilled in hand to hand combat and martial arts. She is one of the best fighters in the world, extremely skilled in the field of martial arts and making her deadly., She has demonstrated the ability to defeat multiple enemies both armed and unarmed, take down someone twice her size, fight evenly. She is also skilled with identifying and using improvised weapons. Sara's fighting style consists of her training with the League, wing chun, and jeet kune do. She is able to easily beat up to five or more people in a matter of seconds. She proved herself an agile fighter, using her light weight and flexibility to her advantage. She has repeatedly being shown to hold off and defeat people of by herself. She is able to take of multiple assassins. Pons' fighting style consists of her training with the League, wing chun, jeet kune do, karate, judo, aikido, savate, boxing, lucha-libre style wrestling, and many styles of kung fu. League of Shadows training: Robin has gone through all the training that members of the League does, she is more familiar with the League's way than anyone * Master stick fighter: Robin's weapon of choice is a pair of batons and she demonstrates great skill in stick fighting and bo-staff fighting. She is able to defeat anyone while high, Sara has also great accuracy when throwing her batons. ** Master swordswoman: Robin is trained in the use of swords during her time with the League, once she rejoined the League in 1958 her swordsmanship skills improved considerably. ** Master knife wielder/thrower: Robin is an expert at using knives in combat, as she uses a small knife to disarm and defeat someon. Robin is also an expert at knife throwing as she is able to kill multiple people with armed or disarmed. She has also demonstrated the ability to throw several knives in quick succession. Seemingly throwing knives calms her down but most people know never trust her with a knife and never even giver her one. ** Skilled archer: Robin has been shown to be a capable archer. ** Skilled markswoman: Taught by NOV-8 and later the league as well as S.H.I.E.L.D, Robin is skilled in the use of firearms ranging from handguns to sniper rifles. :"Sneaking up on me are we?" -- Aida '' :* '''Master Spy/Stealth/Infiltration': Pons is a dangerous secret agent highly skilled in espionage, stealth, disguise, infiltration, and demolitions. Her talents and years of experience have enabled her to reach a high ranking as a special agent of NOV-8 and S.H.I.E.L.D. She often resorts to seduce men to obtain her goals while working undercover, such as when she posed as an assistant to evaluate Tony Stark for the Avengers Initiative. She can even deceive a lie detector test, Robin is highly capable of entering and leaving buildings without being seen, regardless of their security. She is even able to sneak up on a master of stealth. :* I'ndomitable will/High tolerance for pain:' Robin has shown an incredible tolerance to pain. Most people acknowledge the fact that most torture would be prove fruitless on her. Similarly, she has shown a very high tolerance for alcohol. :* High-level intellect/Expert tactician/Leader: Robin is a highly capable tactician, She is also very observant, able to deduce that people are not what they say they are. Robin is highly intelligent as she was able to devise a plan. she displays very exceptional leadership skills :** E'xpert driver/Pilot:' Robin is able to drive multiple vehicles, able to pursue enemies in various vehicles. she has also demonstrated the ability to hotwire a car :** Medical knowledge/Toxicology: As part of NOV-8 Pons became trained in forensics, chemistry, and first aid Sara is also familiar with poisons. :** Multilingual: Robin is capable of fluently speaking English, Mandarin, Arabic, Spanish, French, some Russian, Italian, and the dead language latin. "I've lied and killed in the service of liars and killers." Robin about her warrior like self * Master Assassin: Pons is a notorious master in the art of assassination, considered to be one of the most dangerous assassins in the world. She is known to have killed many people during her time in the LOS. ** Master Interrogator/torturer: Pons is a very skilled interrogator and torturor able to do a "reverse interrogation". She is able to torture people physically and mentally using mind games to mess with others ** Psychology Expert: Pons is familiar with the science of behavior and mind, including conscious and unconscious phenomena, as well as feeling and thought. She knows the normal and abnormal mental states from cognitive, emotional, and social processes and behavior by observing with just one look at an individual able to to tell if they are actually psychopaths. including perception, cognition, attention, emotion (affect), intelligence, phenomenology, motivation, brain functioning, and personality. This extends to interaction between people, such as interpersonal relationships, including psychological resilience, family resilience, and other areas. ** Master Hacker/Comp. Specialist: '''Robin is an accomplished computer hacker with a wide range of contact, On many missions, these skills are utilized for intelligence gathering and data interpretation and is a master at pattern recognition and analysis; in other words, she picks up on patterns that others do not notice. Equipment * '''batons: As the Canary she uses a pair of batons to fight Gun: Robin utilizes a handgun.36She has been seen using a multitude of guns, from sniper rifles, handguns and even at one point, an energy blaster. She uses various guns and firearms Robin keeps different guns in various hiding spots in the Avengers Tower and with her * M1911A1 Pistol: '''Avengers Tower * '''Astra 400: '''Avengers Tower * '''Beretta M1934: '''Avengers Tower * '''Ballester--Molina: '''MotorBike * '''BUL M-5: '''Quinjet * '''Grand Power K100: '''MotorBike * '''Intratec TEC-22: side attached to belt * Blaster EN. 1125: '''This is Robins main sidearm that she uses in her multiple fights '''Knives/Dagger: Robin has used a variety of different knive. Knives and shurikens have become a staple in Robin's equipment, with her mostly using them in undercover work. * Robin's Dagger (pair/2): when fighting as the canary, undercover and tagged along with her she uses 2 dagger with golden blades and she is very proficient with The Canary suit: Sara wore a black leather or sweater jacket, the pants being reminiscent of black or grey polyester, when she fights crime as her heroine alter-ego, the Canary. * Kevlar: The suit is lined with Kevlar to prevent gunshots wounds to the user. The suit is composed of a Kevlar-based material with a leather or polyester appearance. Its durability is shown to be quite dense enough. * Utility Belt: typically constructed of nylon or leather used by Pons to carry her equipment easily in a gold belt. * Motorcycle: Robin uses a motorcycle to get around nearby places, when she is out on patrol as the Canary. * Sonic device: Sara uses a handheld semi-lethal sonic weapon used to disable large groups of people. It overwhelms the hearing of everyone in the immediate vicinity, and is also capable of shattering glass. It can also be use as an improvised explosion device, when the light on the device changes, from light blue to light red, the device immediately explodes for the purpose of distraction or escape. * Hunting Arrows & Trick Arrows (Throwable): Robin isn't very proficient in her aim with recurve bow. In result she is very good at throwing things basically Arrows with perfect aim. She and her partner Clint Barton do this together he throws her an arrow an arrow and she basically does her thing. Weaknesses * Trick Arrows: There are certain types of arrows that are a weakness to Robin specifically Clint's Electric/Taser Arrows and his Drug Arrows * Euforium (Calmative) * Nerve Shock Flechette: being her powers are ''Neuro ''Electric based and interfaced as in they are connected to her nervous system, brain and nerves once this shocks her nerves it is like a taser gun the voltage affects her nervous system electrically knocking her out * '''Electricity: '''Robin can be weakened or even killed by exposure to electricity, depending on the level of voltage and amps used. Lower voltages will disable her ability to heal at peak human level.while higher voltages and amps can severely slow her heart rate. Relationships Familial * Mike † (Older Brother) * Chris † (Older Brother) * Theo † (Older Brother) * Mother † * Father † * Sara † (youngest sister) * Laura (younger sister) * Eleonora II (Niece) * Clint Barton/Hawkeye--- Partner, Boyfriend Allies Avengers - Teammates * Steve Rogers/Captain America - Team Leader, Close Friend * Tony Stark/Iron Man * Thor * Bruce Banner/Hulk * Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow- Best Friend, Teammate, S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague and partner * James Rhodes/War Machine - Friend * Vision † * Sam Wilson/Falcon † - Friend * Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch † - Enemy and Enthraller turned Teammate * Peter Parker/Spider-Man † S.H.I.E.L.D * Phil Coulson - Former Director, Former Colleague and Father Figure * Jeffrey Mace † - Enemy turned Former Director and Friend * Alphonso Mackenzie - Director, Former Colleague, Friend and Attempted Victim * Melinda May - Former Colleague, Friend and Supervising Officer * Leo Fitz † - Colleague, Friend and Temporary Enemy * Jemma Simmons - Colleague and Best Friend * Billy Koenig - Former Colleague * Sam Koenig - Former Colleague * Michael Peterson/Deathlok - Enemy (while under HYDRA coercion) turned Former Colleague * Antoine Triplett † - Colleague and Friend * Isabelle Hartley † - Colleague * Idaho † - Colleague * Robert Gonzales † - Enemy turned Colleague * Prince † - Colleague * Burrows † - Colleague * LT Koenig - Former Colleague * Morales - Former Colleague * Thomas † - Colleague * Wahl † - Colleague * Kim † - Former Colleague * Secret Warriors - Former Subordinates ** Lincoln Campbell † - Transitioner, Lover, Colleague and Savior ** Elena Rodriguez - Colleague and Friend * May's Team - Colleagues ** Davis ** Prince † ** Piper